1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adhesive compositions and more particularly relates to elastomeric, polymeric resin based adhesive compositions improved by the inclusion of terpene ethers as tackifier components.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of elastomeric, polymeric resin based adhesive compositions; see for example the descriptions given in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,940 and 3,792,002.
Likewise, terpene ethers are well known compounds; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,136,011; 2,151,769; 2,182,826; and 2,251,214.
We have found that high molecular weight terpene ethers are useful as polar tackifiers when incorporated into elastomeric, polymeric rubber resin based pressure sensitive adhesive compositions.